


Waking Up In Vegas

by BlackRose16



Series: Some Like It Hot [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegas can be a dangerous place to wake up in especially when you have no memory of the night before and a brand new wedding ring on your finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Like It Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578285) by [BlackRose16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16). 



> This was originally meant to be a relatively short story but as I was writing it the idea kind of grew until it would no longer fit in one story so instead I will be doing my own version of episodes on what the series could be like if this happened.

**Warnings:** elsa_kallan 

**Warnings:** slash, Ginny bashing, language, mature sex scenes, crime scenes, references to past child abuse

 **Disclaimer:**  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

[ ](https://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2014/11/las_vegas_boulevard_las_vegas_nevada_2.jpg)

Usually he didn’t drink much but tonight was different. He had worked for thirty six hours straight. He should be going home to his empty, too small apartment, to catch some much needed shut-eye except… he’d never sleep despite how exhausted he was.

This last case had been a bad one and considering some of the things he and the team saw on a daily basis that was saying something. Nightmares were sure to follow. Gut-wrenching, wake up screaming nightmares were in his near future and the longer he could put them off, the better.

So he, Gregory Sanders, was going to get rip-roaring drunk in the faint hope that he might pass out before the ghosts of the dead little girl and her mother could haunt his sleep.

Parking his car, he headed straight for the bar at the MGM Grand Casino, bypassing the slot machines and card tables, he ordered a double shot of tequila, downed it in one gulp and signaled for another one. While he was watching the bartender pour his next shot, somebody slid onto the barstool beside him.

“I’ll have what he’s having,” a deep British voice spoke from beside him.

Curious despite his somber mood, Greg swung round and came face to face with one of the most gorgeous men he had ever laid eyes upon. Brilliant grass green eyes stared back at him, seeming to sparkle with mischief. They were framed by thick, black lashes. Shaggy black hair hung loose around his face until just before his shoulders. He looked like a dark avenging angel. A hot angel whose body was encased in tight black jeans, a deep forest green T-shirt that clung to him in all the right places and black ankle boots with silver chains dangling from both the boots and another around his waist.

“I’m Harry,” the dark angel introduced himself.

“Greg,” he answered when he was able to find his voice.

“So Greg, wanna drink with me instead of alone?”

Greg couldn’t believe it. After the last few days he’d had, things were finally looking up. He’d known and accepted a long time ago that he was gay, but usually the tall, dark and gorgeous strangers didn’t go for the more intellectual types like himself, so there was no way he was passing up this opportunity. Grissom had given them all the next three days off and he was going to fully enjoy them.

“Sure,” Greg replied before downing another shot. He was rewarded with a smile before Harry too, downed his shot.

The pair spent the next few hours getting to know each other between countless shots of tequila. Greg lost count after five, or was it six? It was beside the point. He was well on his way towards oblivion.

Harry had just moved to Vegas from England. He said that he had wanted a fresh start and to get away from home. Greg got the sense that something more had happened but didn’t pry. It was his first weekend in his new house and incidentally, also happened to be his birthday; so he’d decided to go out drinking to celebrate, hoping to maybe meet someone to spend the evening with.

Greg, in turn, explained about the case as much as he could without giving out details, about how it had turned into a disaster; that they had been too late and a mother and her little girl had been killed. He also confided his hope to pass out before the horror of the nightmares sure to follow caught up with him.

Hours later the pair stumbled away, leaning on each other for support as they weaved through the crowds and around all the tables and slot machines.

The bartender shook his head. With the amount of alcohol the two had consumed, he wondered if they’d remember anything that had happened. It was a good thing that he had already confiscated their car keys.

~XOX~

The sunlight streaming through the window woke Greg. It was far too early in the morning as far as he was concerned – didn’t matter where in the sky the sun was. He slowly cracked open one eye and immediately regretted it.

“Mmmm… Ow,” he moaned and tried to bury his head further into the pillow before realizing that it didn’t feel like _his_ pillow. The bed was also way more comfortable and spacious than his normal little bed in his apartment, now that he took a moment to consider it.

He cracked one eye open again to take in his surroundings, blinking as the light aggravated the headache he had courtesy of his wonderful hangover. The bedroom he was in was completely unfamiliar. There were pale blue walls instead of the off white of his room and he could make out a dresser that looked to be worth more than half the furniture in his apartment put together. Startled, he made to get out of bed when his movement caused the weight he hadn’t noticed around his waist to tighten. There also happened to be an arm curled around his waist, and how he hadn’t noticed this before, he would never know, but he was going to blame it on his hangover.

Greg turned his head and could have hit himself on the forehead if it wouldn’t have hurt so much right then for not realizing sooner that someone was in bed with him. Someone who was half draped over and around him.

Sleepy green eyes were studying him in turn with not so much as a hint of recognition.

“Hi,” Greg muttered, settling back into the pillows of the comfy bed.

If he was going to have to do the awkward morning after, he was at least going to be comfortable. And it was definitely a morning after considering that he was in a strange house, in a strange bed and had not a stitch of clothing on and his bed partner was equally as naked as far as he could tell. There also just happened to be that little tell-tale ache between his legs.

“Ngh,” was all he heard from his bed companion.

His left hand was suddenly gripped and pulled towards the stranger’s face.

“Fuck,” his bed mate muttered warm puffs of breath ghosting along Greg’s nape, “Drinking always gets me into trouble and it never seems to be the good kind. I really need to give it up come to think about it.”

“What are you muttering about?” Greg asked completely lost.

“You’re married. What are you doing in my bed? I don’t like helping someone cheat,” the British man said, sounding disgusted and angry.

“What are you talking about?” Greg demanded, suddenly more awake than he’d been a second before.

“This,” Harry – yes his name was Harry, Greg remembered – replied shoving his hand back towards him none too gently.

Greg looked down at his hand and froze. There, sitting innocently on his ring finger on his left hand, was a wedding ring. A wedding ring Greg was positive he had never laid eyes on, and was most definitely not wearing yesterday when he had finished work and gone to the bar. Getting an extremely uneasy feeling and a sense of foreboding, he glanced at Harry’s ring finger and nearly chocked.

Harry, noticing his bed mate’s gaze, glanced down, mouth dropping open in shock as his brain ceased all operations due to the shock. A wedding ring identical to the one Greg was wearing was sitting innocently on his ring finger.

Tugging on Greg’s hand and placing both hands side by side to compare the rings, there was no doubt that they were a set. A matching set. A matching set of wedding rings for Merlin’s sake.

Wide green eyes met hazel in disbelieving shock.

“We’re married… We are so fucked,” Harry breathed, thoughts running at a mile a minute, too jumbled to actually make sense of past the fact that he was actually married.

Greg couldn’t agree with his husband’s breathless exclamation more. They were so fucked.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking. “Right. I think we could both do with some coffee and a shower before we even try to deal with all… this.” _This,_ being the wedding rings and their naked selves. Harry also silently decided that he’d take some hangover potion and slip it to… Greg in his coffee. They would both need clear heads if they were going to have to have this conversation. He refused to think of Greg as his husband just yet. He already had a major headache from his hangover. Their coming conversation would be a lot better with them at least sober and hangover free.

Harry grabbed the shower in his en suite after showing the CSI to one of the guest bathrooms further down the hall.

Greg stood under the shower spray in the guest bathroom, allowing the warm water to somewhat loosen his tense muscles and tried his best to keep his mind clear and to not panic. He’d lived in Vegas for years. People always joked about getting drunk and waking up married the next morning, but never in a million years had he thought that it would really happen to him. He _lived_ in Vegas for fuck’s sake.

He had a husband now.

Images began popping into his head. Images of making out with Harry against a door, Harry fucking him over a dining room table, stumbling and fumbling down a hallway because neither was willing to let go of the other, Greg being pushed down onto the bed and Harry fucking him again. Damn it had been one hell of a way to end his recent bout of celibacy.

Greg stepped out of the shower a few minutes later after he had calmed down, a fluffy white towel wrapped around his hips and grabbed the clothes that Harry had lent him.

After their respective showers, the two made their way to the kitchen and each grabbed a large steaming mug of coffee that Harry had set to brew before his shower, and then settled themselves in the living room opposite each other. Greg spoke first hoping to get this conversation over with as soon as possible. It was already awkward enough, no need to add to it.

“Ummm… what are we going to do?”

Harry didn’t even bother asking what Greg was referring to. He did appreciate Greg getting right to the point though. It was much easier than dancing around the topic of their sudden marriage.

“We had a quickie wedding, we get an even quicker divorce,” he suggested simply.

Greg winced which didn’t go unnoticed by Harry. He didn’t know how he always got himself into these kinds of impossible situations and each time it just seemed to get worse and worse.

“We can’t. The marriage laws have been changed in the hopes of discouraging so many quick marriages and divorces here in Vegas.”

“What laws have been changed?” Harry asked, a million different scenarios running through his head.

“Anyone married in Vegas has to stay married for a minimum of thirty days before the couple can file for a divorce. Evidence must also be provided that the couple has made an attempt to live together, and make their marriage work for that period of time if they want to get divorced after a month; unless it can be proven that there are extenuating circumstances.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose in response to this new information. As unusual as the situation was, it was even weirder that the other man, _his husband_ , apparently knew the laws that well in regards to quickie weddings and divorces. Greg was probably a lawyer or something although he didn’t look like any lawyer that Harry had seen before.

“Done this before have you?” Harry couldn’t resist teasing.

Greg’s answer was to splutter.

“No, no. We recently had a case where a wife shot her husband after being married for a week because she decided it was easier than having to try and live with him for a month because of the new laws. I’m a CSI.”

Harry chuckled at the CSI’s indignant response while mentally going over the information. He wasn’t too sure about the magical laws, but something tickled at the back of his head that gave him the feeling that the magical laws were going to reflect the muggle ones in this case. If that was the case then he might as well jump with both feet in like the true Gryffindor that he was.

“So it looks like for the next month we’re married and are going to have to live together. Where do you want to live?”

Greg blushed in embarrassment.

“I only have a small one bedroom flat. Living here in your house is probably going to be a better idea. It’s also not in one of the best neighbourhoods but it was all I could afford.”

“If the neighbourhood is that bad, maybe you should move in here until you can find a better place. We can go pack up all your things and move you into one of the guest rooms,” Harry was quick to offer, his helping-people-thing that Hermione swore he had hardwired into him, kicking in.

“I couldn’t do that,” Greg argued, shaking his head, his usually spiked bangs falling into his face slightly.

“If it will make you feel better, you can help with buying the groceries and things,” Harry offered, smiling at the look on Greg’s face.

“Why would you be willing to do that?” Greg asked confused by Harry’s generosity. He’d only met the man the previous night after all even if they were technically married now.

“To be honesty, I’m not really sure. Look, for better or worse we are married, at least for the next month. I just… I’ve always wanted to have a family of my own. My whole life I’ve never had things happen normally, so getting married the way we did simply fits in with the story of my life,” Harry shrugged trying to downplay how much he actually wanted someone in his life.

Greg looked down at his hands folded in his lap. A family of his own sounded really nice. Sure he had Papa Olaf but it wasn’t the same thing. To have someone belong to him and to belong to in return would be really nice.

“I… I’m willing to give this marriage a try if you are,” Greg offered hesitantly deciding to jump in the deep end, not looking up to see Harry’s reaction. He therefore missed it when the raven haired man left his seat and came towards him.

A hand tilted his chin up to reveal Harry crouching in front of him.

“Do you really mean it?” Harry queried softly.

“Yes, I want to try. What about you? I mean we have sort of done this thing backwards, haven’t we?” Greg asked hesitantly, still unsure of Harry’s reaction or why he instinctually trusted the raven haired beauty.

“Me too. Like I said, I want a family of my own, so I’m willing to see if we can maybe make things work before we call it quits without even trying. We’re already married so we need to get to know each other. A bit backwards but there you go. Story of my life.”

The newly married couple shared soft smiles before Harry slowly leaned forward, brushing his lips against Greg’s soft ones. A sigh escaped Greg and then his lips were captured in a firmer kiss, this one filled with promise of what was to come.

Harry pulled away and smirked at his lover, eyes glittering with mischief.

“You know, I don’t remember our wedding night all that clearly. I think it’s highly unfair. One should always have those good memories.”

Greg laughed. Maybe it was still left over from being drunk but he felt… comfortable with Harry. “We’ll just have to create new ones then won’t we?”

They kissed again before Harry stood and held out his hand in invitation. Taking a deep breath and a leap of faith, Greg placed his hand in Harry’s outstretched one and allowed himself to be led back to the main bedroom they had slept in.

As Harry led Greg towards the bedroom, the CSI realized that although they were going incredibly fast, it didn’t feel like a mistake. It had to be all or nothing, so it stood to reason that if they wanted this marriage to work, then it would have to be as normal as possible and that included sleeping together. Not that that would be a hardship. Harry was gorgeous – it wasn’t like they hadn’t already slept together – and he really would like to remember clearly what it felt like to be possessed by his dark angel-looking husband.

Once in the bedroom, Harry gently tugged Greg towards him.

“Are you sure?” he asked giving Greg one last chance to change his mind.

Taking a deep breath, Greg nodded and then pulled his shirt over his head in one swift move, deciding to suit his actions to his words.

Harry gave him just enough time to drop the shirt to the floor before grabbing Greg and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Almost immediately his tongue swept into the young CSI’s mouth. Tongues continued to duel while clothes that had so recently been donned were shed all over the floor as the pair blindly made their way to the bed.

Feeling the bed hit the back of his legs; Harry swiftly turned and pushed Greg back to land on the mattress. Giving his new husband a predatory smile, the raven haired man sank to his knees between Greg’s parted thighs.

Watching Greg’s face for his reaction, Harry slowly ran his hands up and down his lover’s thighs. Even slower, he unzipped his jeans, staring into his eyes the whole time.

Suddenly impatient, Greg shimmied out of his jeans, tugged Harry’s shirt off and yanked his new husband towards him. The pair fell over onto the bed, laughing slightly.

Harry shifted, settling his jean clad legs between Greg’s naked thighs. Greg ran his hands down Harry’s muscled back to his denim-covered ass before squeezing.

“You know, I find it extremely unfair that you still have your pants on when I’m currently wearing nothing,” he pouted.

Harry cocked his head looking down at his lover beneath him.

“You’re right, and I also think we need to do something about you being able to think coherently don’t you?”

Greg’s breath caught at the absolutely wicked smile gracing Harry’s lips. Before he even knew what was happening, the raven haired man had stripped and was once again making himself at home between Greg’s open legs.

Harry leaned down slowly before capturing Greg’s lips in a passionate siege. Almost immediately his tongue swept inside the other’s mouth to duel with the CSI’s own tongue. Hands mapped out each other’s bodies with fervor and a determination to please.

A finger circling his opening before steadily pushing in, intruded on Greg’s haze of intense desire. He gasped as his body arched, accepting the intrusion. Harry renewed kissing him with vigor making him almost miss the second and third fingers that entered his body. A few thrusts later, and Greg suddenly gasped as Harry curled his middle finger lightly grazing over his prostate.

“Harry,” Greg moaned resulting in Harry pulling his fingers out. Greg moaned, this time in protest at the loss.

“Shhh…” Harry breathed fumbling for a condom and lube on the bedside table.

Quickly, he rolled on the condom, slicked up with lube before resuming his position.

“Greg, look at me,” Harry ordered.

Helpless to do anything but obey, Greg opened his eyes to stare straight into sparkling emerald green eyes as Harry steadily pushed in. Once fully sheathed, Harry gave Greg time to adjust.

“You ok?”

“Uh huh, just give me a second,” Greg whispered.

The raven haired man smiled down at his lover from where he was propped up on his elbows, and pushed Greg’s hair out of his face. Lowering his head he once again kissed Greg, this time it was soft and full of promise.

Greg arched his body slightly indicating he was ready for more. Teasingly, Harry pulled out before pushing back in. Both moaned at the contact. Unable to contain himself any longer, Harry kissed Greg passionately, his tongue immediately slipping in to mimic his thrusts. A few more thrusts and Harry changed his angle eliciting a moan from his partner as Greg threw his head back in pleasure as his prostate was hit.

Harry grinned down at the picture Greg made, being sure to hit the same spot every time. Soon the pleasure became too much for them and with a shout they both came as stars exploded behind their eyelids.

A few minutes later when Harry could move, he rolled over pulling Greg with him to curl up with his head on lying on his chest.

“Mmmm. Wow,” Greg whispered drowsily.

Harry kissed his forehead as he tugged the blankets up to cover them. The pair drifted off to sleep wrapped around each other. Harry’s last thought was that just maybe they could find a way to make their marriage work.

~XOX~

His stomach’s desire for food woke Harry. The young man woke slowly, wrinkling his nose as some hairs tickled it; that woke him up completely as his memories returned and he remembered who was in his bed with him. Well, he supposed that for the near future, it was _their_ bed.

Once again Harry was spooning behind Greg, playing the part of the big spoon, an arm wrapped around his waist. The young CSI was awake and tracing invisible patterns on Harry’s hand and fingers one by one. Harry intertwined his fingers with Greg’s, gaining the brunette’s attention.

“What do you say that we head downstairs and I’ll throw together some lunch for us,” Harry offered.

“Mmm… that sounds nice,” Greg murmured.

“There are clothes on the dresser that you can wear if you don’t want to put on your old clothes.”

“Thanks,” Greg said, his voice still rough from sleep.

Harry squeezed Greg around his waist before sitting up, the sheet pooling around his waist. Smothering a yawn, he rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of black jeans and a red jumper over a black shirt before making his way down to the kitchen.

The young CSI slowly crawled out of the large bed, stopping to stretch his arms high above his head as he yawned. He spotted the dresser to his right against the wall with the clothes Harry had left for him sitting on top of it and ambled over. There was a pair of dark blue jeans along with a light blue shirt folded neatly. Harry had even left him a clean pair of socks.

He quickly dressed and sat back on the bed to put the socks. The rolled up pair of black socks slipped out of his hands and rolled underneath the bed. With a stifled curse, Greg got onto his knees and grabbed the socks from just underneath the bed.

As he sat back up on his knees, Greg noticed a gun lying just behind the lamp on the bedside table. A gun that didn’t belong to him since Greg knew his gun was lying on the other bedside table. Unlike Greg’s gun though, this one didn’t have a badge lying beside it, which given that this was Harry’s house didn’t necessarily mean anything yet but it still made Greg uneasy. Hoping that he hadn’t just married a mob boss, he finished dressing quickly and walked out the room.

Greg stumbled down the passage towards the kitchen, following the smell of bacon frying. He stopped in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe and folding his arms as he gazed at the picture that Harry made.

His new husband was standing in front of the stove, one hand holding a spatula while his left hand was in his front jean pocket. Harry was nibbling on his lower lip, seemingly lost in thought as he stared at the frying bacon. The slight shift in his back muscles was the only indication that he was aware that Greg was standing behind him.

“Why is there a gun beside your bed?” Greg blurted out.

He hadn’t meant to ask that question right away. He’d planned on trying a more subtle approach but it had just come out without thought.

Harry turned and gave Greg an amused little smile.

“You panicking that you might have married a criminal?” he couldn’t seem to resist teasing the other man at every opportunity.

Greg gave a little shrug, trying to appear nonchalant when it was actually a pretty big deal for him. Harry grinned knowing what was going on within Greg’s mind.

“No worries, Greg,” Harry began, turning the stove off and putting the bacon into a bowl as the toast popped up.

He grabbed the toast and bacon, set them before Greg on the kitchen counter along with some butter and jam and the eggs that he had already finished frying.

Nodding to a cupboard, “Can you grab us two plates?” Harry asked Greg.

“Sure,” the CSI replied, retrieving the plates while Harry collected the salt and pepper to complete their meal.

“I realize that it’s actually lunch but we didn’t really have breakfast,” Harry began as he took a seat on one of the two bar chairs by the kitchen counter leaving the other open for Greg.

“We barely know each other from a bar of soap. We’re married and we have a lot of ground to cover if we wanna make this work. So I’ll go first since you’ve already asked about the gun.

I grew up in England. My parents were killed when I was barely a year old and I was sent to live with my aunt, her husband and their son, my cousin. Let’s just say that they never wanted me around and leave it at that for now. I went to a private boarding school once I turned eleven, the same school that my parents attended.

I had two best friends in school, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Ron has a really large family and his sister had a thing for me. His mother, Molly, never missed an opportunity to push us together. Over the years, I’d managed to avoid being left alone with her but as we got older it became more and more difficult.

When I finished school, I was offered a chance to train and join an agency similar to America’s FBI. After a few years of intense training, I was assigned to a team. I loved my job and I was good at it.

About six months ago, Ginny apparently got tired of waiting for me to make a move. I was at their family home for the weekend. Ginny slipped me something in the glass of water that I usually kept beside the bed that I slept in when I stayed over.

The next morning I woke up with a headache and a very naked Ginny pressed up against me. Before I could even take a moment to access the situation, Ron walked into the room and immediately started shouting, bringing everyone else into room.

Ginny swore that the two of us were involved and her family is a bit on the old fashioned side. They immediately began insisting and demanding that I marry her.

I refused but they created a number of problems for me. My own best friends wouldn’t even hear what I had to say. They believed Ginny without question.

Which led me to making a decision about my job. Ever since I was recruited, I’ve been offered several other positions but I always refused because England was my home. Around the time with Ginny, I was offered a position here in Vegas.

I quit my old job, packed up my things and moved out here. I start my new job on Monday. This time I’ll be heading my own team. I already had a policy put into place about family members knowing a few basics about what’s going on, on my team. Ignorance is not always bliss, and in my job it often gets people killed,” Harry carefully left out the part where magic, Voldemort and Hogwarts were involved. He figured that Greg needed to get one surprise at a time. Besides he hadn’t known the man all that long to trust him with all his secrets just yet.

Greg was slightly stunned. Of all the explanation that he had come up with for the gun, black ops was not one of them. Sure, he had thought that maybe Harry was a cop, but some form of FBI? Never crossed his mind.

“That explains the scars,” he whispered out loud. “Sorry,” he apologized when he realized that Harry had overheard him.

Harry merely chuckled, waving a hand to indicate that it didn’t matter.

“I have several weapons hidden around the house. I’ll show you where they are in case you may ever need to use them at some point, although I really hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Greg nodded. It was a lot of information to take in but on the bright side he had married one of the good guys. A good guy who it seemed was exceptional at his job if he had his own team at such a young age.

The young man chewed on a piece of bacon as he thought of where to start. Harry took the opportunity to eat his food as he hadn’t taken a bite while he’d been explaining.

“You know I’m a CSI,” Greg began, “but I wasn’t always one. I started out as one of the lab technicians. My parents are still alive but we’re far from close. They’re scholars – academics – and they couldn’t be affectionate if their lives depended on it.

My Papa Olaf and Nana were the only ones that showed me any love. I moved here to Vegas as soon as I finished high school, went to University here. Even so, my parents weren’t happy when they found out that I was gonna use my education to work at a crime lab. I never told them that I made CSI and am not working in the lab any longer.

The closest thing that I have to a family is my team at the lab. My job makes a lot of demands on my time, and not many people understand and want to be in a relationship with someone whose work takes up so much of their time. I haven’t had a relationship in a long time,” Greg confessed quietly, his eyes downcast.

Harry placed a hand on Greg’s knee in silent support.

“How long until you’re back on duty?” Harry asked softly.

“Uh… it’s Tuesday today, so I go back on shift Friday night,” Greg replied, the unasked why could be heard in his voice.

“So we’ve got three days to get to know each other. I don’t know what’s gonna happen between us but we can take this one day at a time, see where we end up.”

Harry stood up, collected the breakfast dishes and put them into the kitchen sink.

Turning to Greg, he asked, “Shall we go and get your things? That is if you still wanna move in.”

Greg tilted his head to the side as he looked at Harry slightly incredulously.

“How are you so calm about all this?” he wanted to know of his new husband, completely perplexed.

Harry shrugged, snickering softly at Greg’s facial expression.

“Unusual things happen all the time in my life. If I freaked out every time, I’d be in a perpetual state of freaking out for the rest of my life.”

He walked over to Greg, slid his arms around the CSI’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together. He gave Greg a small, happy smile as the other man mimicked his movements, encircling his waist. Giving Greg time to pull away, Harry leaned forward, nuzzling at the spot just below the brunette’s jaw before moving upwards, capturing him in a gentle kiss.

He couldn’t help smirking when he pulled away as Greg gave a little whimper of protest at the loss.

“So are we gonna go and get your stuff?” Harry whispered, breath ghosting across his lips.

~XOX~

Harry dubiously eyed the run down apartment complex that Greg had directed him to. He didn’t say anything though, thinking that maybe the inside would be better.

When Greg opened his front door and showed Harry inside his hopes were dashed. The inside was just a as bad as the outside.

“No offense intended babe but why do you live in such a rundown place?”

Greg blushed in embarrassment at the state of his apartment before answering. “My Nana has been having some problems with her health so most of my salary I’m sending back to them to help pay for her meds. I moved here because it’s cheap.”

Harry wrapped an arm around Greg’s waist and hugged him. “That is nothing to be ashamed about. In fact that is a great thing to do.” Looking to change the subject, Harry glanced around. “Where do you want me to start packing?”

~XOX~

The pair spent most of the morning packing Greg’s belongings into boxes and put them into the back of both Greg’s car and Harry’s large, black SUV. They managed to move everything in two trips, stacking all the boxes in the front hallway to unpack once they were finished moving.

Harry carried in the last box behind Greg, placed it on a pile a boxes to his right and wiped his hands on his jeans. Looking at his new husband, and he still had to get used to that, he placed a hand on Greg’s arm to gain his attention.

Greg raised an eyebrow in question.

“You can have the guest room where you showered this morning or… or you can move into my bedroom and make it our room,” Harry offered nervously, unsure if he was pushing Greg too much too fast.

Greg took a deep breath before replying decisively, “Our room. If we’re gonna give this a try, then let’s do it properly from the beginning.”

Harry leaned forward, giving Greg a quick peck showing his happiness with Greg’s response.

“Come on, let’s get your clothes and things unpacked in our room and then I’ll make us some dinner,” Harry suggested, grabbing a nearby suitcase and tugging it towards the bedroom.

The newly married couple spent the afternoon unpacking. They exchanged light hearted stories as they worked. Stories about their friends and teammates’ antics, favourite sports teams and recent movies and books that had caught their attention.

While helping Greg to unpack, Harry noticed that he had a somewhat sparse wardrobe. Greg wasn’t poor but he also didn’t have much money to spend on himself as was evident by the small amount of belongings he had packed away in boxes. Most of the things that he had brought were sentimental items such as photo albums. Greg’s apartment had included furniture so luckily they didn’t need to rearrange Harry’s furniture to fit Greg’s things in the house.

Glancing at his watch, Harry was startled to see how late it had gotten. Just then his stomach grumbled as if to remind him that they had eaten hours ago.

“Hey, what do you say to pizza and a movie? I really don’t feel like still cooking.” He asked Greg, pulling the other man’s attention from one of the last boxes that he was busy unpacking.

Greg dusted his hands on his jeans and grinned, “That sounds great.”

An hour later, after having washed up and having the pizza delivered, Harry and Greg sat on the sofa in the living room, boxes of pizza between them as they ate. The A-Team was playing on the flat screen before them.

“I’ve always loved The A-Team,” Greg commented as Murdock sang _‘You spin me round, round; baby right round’_ while hanging off the helicopter blade.

“Mmm,” Harry smiled at him. “I didn’t really watch much TV while I was growing up.” That was the understatement of the century if he did say so himself. The only TV he had seen was when he managed to catch a glimpse of what his Aunt, Uncle or Dudley were watching and even then it had only been a glance. It was one of the things he had more than made up for when he’d come into his inheritance and gotten his family estates.

Greg sensed a story there but was unwilling to push Harry when they were enjoying themselves. He didn’t want to ruin the mood but made mental note to ask at a later date.

As the movie continued, the pizza boxes found their way onto the floor. Harry lay stretched out on his back on the sofa with Greg lying sprawled on top of him. Harry’s fingers were carding through Greg’s hair while the other man tried to keep his eyes open, something which was becoming increasingly difficult. Giving in to the inevitable, Greg closed his eyes and sighed, burrowing further into Harry’s muscled chest.

Feeling Greg’s body go lax in sleep, Harry glanced down at the head tucked under his chin, a gentle smile on his face. He listened to the sound of Greg’s even breathing as his mind began to wonder.

Despite having known Greg for such a short space of time, Harry felt completely comfortable with him. It was strange, especially in light of the fact that he’d been burned more than once when he’d trusted someone he shouldn’t have.

The sad fact was that Harry had become cynical. In spite of the fact that he was still physically young, he was tired. He’d almost been ready to give up on dating altogether. His parents’ death, Voldemort, Cedric, Sirius and most recently Ginny and her schemes had taken its toll on him.

The one thing that Harry had always craved and never quiet gotten was a family of his own. It seemed surreal and might just be jumping the gun so to speak but just maybe he might finally get that with Greg. It was like they clicked. It was easy and comfortable to talk to Greg and it didn’t hurt that the sex was fucking fantastic. In a weird way, getting married the way he had to someone he hadn’t met before might have been the best thing he’d done in his life.

And on that note, it would probably be a good idea to move them to their bedroom; otherwise they’d both wake up with sore muscles and stiff necks. Careful not to wake his sleeping spouse, Harry silently and without the aid of his wand, levitated Greg off of him and to their bedroom. With barely a thought, Harry stripped them both of their clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor before settling into bed with Greg beside him. As soon as Harry lay beside him, the young CSI rolled onto his side and threw an arm and a leg over Harry in an effort to anchor the wizard to him.

The raven haired man sighed happily, turned the lights off and locked all the doors with a thought and slipped into unconsciousness.

~XOX~

Harry woke slowly. He was warm and incredibly comfortable. His body protested the mere thought of moving. He was feeling utterly lazy but Harry knew that he did need to sort some things out. Checking to make sure that Greg was still fast asleep, he called out softly, “Dobby.”

“Master Harry be calling for his Dobby?”

Harry smiled. Even after all these years, Dobby was still as loyal as ever.

“I need you to go to Mr. Stryker and ask if it’s possible to arrange for him to come and see me later this afternoon. I need to change some things now that I’m married.”

Dobby eagerly nodded his head. “I be going right now.”

“Wait, Dobby. Before you leave would you mind preparing us some breakfast and bringing it up here please. I’m feeling like having a lazy morning.” Harry grinned sheepishly at his friend.

Dobby nodded happily at the request. The house elf disappeared without a sound – an improvement to the noise that he used to make when coming and going.

“Was that a house elf?” Greg’s sleepy voice broke the silence.

Harry’s head snapped around to look at his husband so fast that the wizard was surprised that he didn’t end up with whiplash. “What? You know what a house elf is?”

“Yeah. My grandparents have one. Her name is Melly.”

Harry stared down at Greg, surprised at this new development. He’d been worried about how to explain magic to his husband if – no when, he wanted to be positive – they developed deeper feelings and he felt he could truly trust Greg. This though… This would make things so much easier. He wouldn’t have to lie or hide things.

“You’re a wizard then?” Harry asked settling back into the bed. Without consciously thinking about it, Greg immediately turned and draped himself half over the raven haired man.

“Yeah, I’m not really good with spells though. Or potions. I can do the basic level spells but that is about it. I always did prefer Care of Magical Creatures anyway.” Greg frowned in thought. “Wait now that I think about it your name sounds familiar. Harry Potter… Harry Potter… Harry Potter,” he whispered under his breathing trying to place the name.

Harry watched Greg with mixed feelings. He was glad that he wouldn’t have to lie or explain things but he also felt dread for when Greg placed his name. He didn’t want his own husband to become weird or in awe of him due to who he was.

“Oh,” the CSI exclaimed. “Wow, I feel stupid now. I can’t believe that I didn’t put it together.”

Harry winced slightly at that and braced himself for what he knew was coming next. And then Greg completely surprised him.

“What is Hogwarts like? I only went to the Salem Academy of Magic. They’re quite a bit smaller than Hogwarts from what I hear.”

Harry started at Greg incredulously. He could only detect genuine curiosity from his lover. It was still a somewhat novel experience. There were so few individuals that treated him like a normal person or wizard as it were.

“Hogwarts itself is beautiful. My schooling at Hogwarts though was something else entirely. I didn’t have the most normal of experiences.”

Greg looked up at him with understanding but didn’t comment. Instead he asked Harry to tell him about one of his favourite lessons.

“Well,” Harry began slowly. “In my fourth year for the Triwizard Tournament, we had a ball. Everyone had to learn to dance. I’m friends with these twins, Fred and George. They have made it their life’s mission to pull the most epic pranks in history. Now our professors were also our dancing instructors – not cool by the way. So during one of the dancing lessons, Professor McGonagall was running late. Fred and George decide that they’re gonna be helpful and take over the class until she arrives. Unfortunately their teaching method and hers were vastly different.”

Greg smiled as he listened to the story and Harry’s obvious happiness while retelling it.

“I’m still not sure what spell they cast – they’re very protective of their pranks and how they pull them off. Anyway, they cast a spell on the entire class. Everyone’s feet wouldn’t stop moving. Some tried to stand still but they just looked like they had a very bad nervous twitch until they couldn’t hold it any longer and then were jumping around the room. The look on McGonagall’s face when she walked into the classroom and saw everyone’s spastic ‘dancing’ and the twins laughing… it’s not something that I’ll forget anytime soon.”

Dobby popped in shortly thereafter with their trays of breakfast. “Oh. I is being ever so sorry Master Harry Potter. I not realising that Master’s husband is being awake. Bad Dobby,” the little house elf exclaimed.

“It’s alright, Dobby,” Greg spoke up before Harry had a chance. “I am also a wizard – albeit a bad one – but still a wizard. My name is Greg Sanders. You don’t have to hide from me.” Giving Harry a quick glance, Greg continued. “I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t punish yourself for your mistakes.”

Harry squeezed Greg’s waist to show that he was in complete agreement but otherwise stayed silent. Watching and hearing Greg show such care and respect towards a house elf made him fall just a little in love with his new husband. Most wizards treated house elves as a part of the furniture at the best of times. It definitely said a lot about the kind of person that Greg was.

“Thank you for breakfast, Dobby.”

The little house elf beamed at Harry. “You is being very welcome Master Harry. Master Greg.” With that, he popped out to see Mr. Stryker.

Greg caught the way that Harry was looking at him as he buttered himself a slice of toast. “What’s with that look?”

Harry shook his head. “Just thank you. Not many people are that kind to house elves.”

“I know,” Greg frowned. “I’ve never understood how people can treat other sentient creatures so badly.”

“My friend, well she used to be my friend, was so horrified that she created an organisation called SPEW to fight for house elf rights while we were still at Hogwarts,” Harry recalled fondly but with a sad smile.

“That must have made life interesting.”

“Life was definitely not boring at Hogwarts but SPEW wasn’t even on the list of top twenty reasons.”

Greg thought about all the wild and crazy stories that he had heard, and began considering the possibility that they may not have just been stories but actually had some truth in them.

Harry was surprised but grateful that Greg didn’t immediately begin bombarding him with questions of the no doubt wild rumours that he had heard.

Dobby popped back in to let them know that Mr. Stryker had agreed to meet with them in an hour and a half’s time. Once Harry had thanked him, the little elf disappeared again.

“This is important to you isn’t it?” Greg asked referring to the papers that Harry’s lawyer was going to shortly be bringing over for them. He gathered from what Harry had said to Dobby that it was going to be some basic in case of emergency papers or something along those lines.

Harry gave Greg a nervous glance before answering. “I really want to try and make this marriage work, and the longer we are together, I expect that our feelings for each other will grow. I don’t want to have to contact the lawyer for every step in our relationship that we take so instead I want to step it up with time periods and as time goes on they become more encompassing.”

The CSI smiled. He had had Grissom listed as his emergency contact for so long because he didn’t have anybody else that it was actually are rather pleasant thought to now have somebody to put down even if they had only known each other such a short period of time. “It’s alright. I actually think that it’s a good idea. We both work dangerous jobs, it’s better to have everything in place than to wake a judge up at three in the morning.”

Harry laughed at the idea. “Definitely. It would not make either one of us popular.” He gave Greg a kiss that could have evolved into more if it had not been for Harry pulling away. “Come on, we need to get up and showered.”

Greg admired the view of Harry’s rear-end as his lover walked to the en suite bathroom. “I’d offer to join you but I fear that we would get distracted and then you’d be late for your meeting,” he called out.

Harry’s laughter echoed off the tiles. “You’re coming down too, Greg. I wouldn’t dream of leaving you out of all the fun of filling out paperwork.”

The CSI pulled a face at the news. Filling out paperwork is not how he would have chosen to spend his time but it was obliviously important.

 ~XOX~

“Liam, thanks for coming on such short notice. I hope that I didn’t wreck too much havoc with your schedule,” Harry greeted his lawyer as the man was shown into the living room by Dobby.

Greg took a moment to study the man. Liam Stryker was of average height and build. He had dark brown hair that was sprinkled with grey. His eyes though were as sharp as a hawk’s and just dared you to put a toe out of line. He was, however, smiling fondly at Harry which put Greg at ease.

“You must be Greg Sanders,” Liam greeted the CSI, extending a hand towards Greg.

Greg took the offered hand, giving it a firm shake. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Stryker.”

Pleasantries exchanged, Greg and Harry sat on the sofa with Liam Stryker sitting on the sofa opposite the couple.

“Dobby already informed me that the two of you recently got married –   congratulations on that by the way. In light of that, I’ve set up a standard medical and legal power of attorney, a domestic partnership for if you are in an area where your marriage is not valid as well as a last will and testimony. I’ve also drawn up paperwork listing Greg as your next of kin, Harry, in regards to your status as Lord of both the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black. Is there anything else that you will require?” Stryker spoke confidently.

“Wait,” Greg put a hand on Harry’s arm. “This is too much Harry. We don’t know each other all that well at all,” he murmured quietly.

Harry focused all his attention on his husband. He trusted Liam not to say a word.

“Ok then. What’s your favourite colour?”

Greg looked at Harry in confusion as he answered, “Blue.”

“Do you squeeze the toothpaste from the middle or the bottom?”

“The bottom.”

“Me too. How do you like your eggs? Poached? Sunny side up? Scrambled?”

Greg sighed. He could see what Harry was trying to do. “Sunny side up.”

“I like mine scrambled. Peas or carrots?”

“Carrots.”

“We’re in agreement there… Greg I could go on and on. We have all the time in the world to learn these things about each other. I just want to make sure that from the beginning, no one can cause us any problems,” Harry explained earnestly.

Greg smiled tenderly at his lover, leaned forward and kissed Harry. It was a gentle kiss and only lasted a few seconds but it conveyed his feelings. “Thank you,” he breathed before pulling back.

Harry placed a hand on Greg’s knee and squeezed it. He turned his attention back to his lawyer and accepted the papers that Liam held out to him.

“How soon until these come into effect?” Harry asked paging through the documents that he’d been handed, passing them onto Greg once he’d read over them quickly.

Liam smiled at Harry. “As soon as I return to the office and file them. It’s good that you’re doing this now. It’s a nightmare having to deal with a situation where a couple is not legally protected and you have to go against other family members. Waking a judge at two in the morning is not something that I enjoy doing.”

Greg could definitely sympathize with that sentiment. “Thank you for doing all of this Mr. Stryker.” The CSI took the pen that his spouse handed him and began signing on the dotted lines.

“No thanks needed and please, call me Liam. Now then let’s get down to business.”

An hour later they were finally done. “I haven’t signed away our first born or something, have I?” Greg asked only half joking. His hand definitely did not appreciate having to sign document after document.

Both Liam and Harry laughed. “Nothing quite so drastic,” Liam assured the young CSI. “Well gentlemen, I must be off,” the lawyer declared looking at his watch.

Harry stood up to shake Liam’s hand. “Thank you for doing this on such short notice.”

“Not a problem at all. Greg it was lovely meeting you.”

“You too.”

Greg remained in the living room while Harry saw Liam off. They need to put their copies of the papers somewhere safe. Harry walked in and some of what he was thinking must have shown on his face because his husband held out a hand and said “Follow me.” Harry led him back to their bedroom, opened the wardrobe on the far right and placed his palm on the back wall of the middle shelf. The wall seemed to pulse twice before sliding back to reveal a safe.

“There are wards on the wall as well as the safe. Currently only Dobby and I are keyed into the wards but I want to add you to them.”

Once Greg agreed, Harry wandlessly and wordlessly conjured a knife from thin air. It was the work of minutes for Harry to slice the palm of the CSI’s hand and use the blood to adjust the wards on both the safe and the wall. He then gently ran his thumb across Greg’s palm healing the cut as though it had never happened.

Greg knew he had a slightly dopey smile on his face but he couldn’t help it. The feel of Harry’s magic was a little intoxicating. Harry gave him a little grin and slid his arms around the other man’s waist with one of his hands resting on the curve of Greg’s ass.

“I’m thinking we should go out for a bit. I’ve been meaning to get some new clothes if you don’t mind accompanying me?” he murmured a breath away from Greg’s lips.

In that moment, the young CSI would probably have agreed to nearly anything to get his new husband to kiss him. “Sure,” he replied closing the distance between them and kissing Harry.

Harry chuckled softly, kissing Greg back for a few moments before pulling away slightly. “Come on. We’d better be going otherwise I’ll become distracted by you again and we’ll spend the day in bed.”

Greg’s response was to smirk playfully. “What’s wrong with spending the day in bed?” Harry leaned forward and kissed him gently. “Absolutely nothing… if we didn’t have things that needed to be done today.”

It was the CSI’s turn to laugh. “Alright. You win. Just give me a minute to change my shoes.”

Not even ten minutes later, Greg was climbing into the passenger’s side of Harry’s black SUV. It still had that new car smell. “Just out of curiosity, why do you have a car?”

Harry frowned slightly in confusion. “How else am I supposed to get to where I need to be?”

Greg shook his head. “That’s not really what I meant. I mean, why do you have a car when you can just floo or apparate to wherever you want to go?”

“Ah. With my job at the MFBI, we get a number of cases that cross or straddle the line between magical and muggle. Having a car makes things easier. Besides, I don’t like using magic for everything as though it’s… excuse the pun… the magical answer to everything. You lose a lot by doing everything with the flick of your wand.”

“Hmmm… that makes sense. I just don’t think that many people in the magical community share the same view.”

Harry snorted in amusement. “You’d be right about that. If there is an easier way or a way to do it while being lazy – especially if it means you don’t have to move – witches and wizards almost always prefer using the spell as opposed to doing it manually.”

“Isn’t that true of most people though?  They look for short cuts whatever they do.”

“True,” Harry agreed.  “Do you regret it?  That you don’t have all that magic and essentially live a muggle life?”

Greg was quiet for few moments while he seriously considered the question.  He hadn’t been asked something like that since before he graduated from Salem.  “No.  I don’t think so.  I might have in the beginning but I think I have pretty good life now.  It’s not perfect – nobody’s life is – but it’s my life.  I’ve got a job that I love and friends that like me for who I am and not what I can do.  They don’t know that I have a little bit of magic.  They do know that I’m a nerd and a little odd and they accept me as is.”

Harry smiled at his husband’s reply.  “I’m glad.  I will admit to worrying slightly that my magic might have become a point of tension between us.”

The CSI reached out and laid a comforting hand on the other man’s thigh.  “You don’t have to worry about that, babe.  Your magic is beautiful.  I couldn’t resent something that makes me feel so safe and content.”

“You could actually feel it?” Harry was surprised by the confession.

“Yeah.  Why are you looking at me like that?” Greg was confused by Harry’s reaction to his statement.

“This is a discussion that we are going to need to come back to once we return home.  Nobody has been able to sense my magic unless I wanted them to since I was eighteen,” Harry informed him softly leaving Greg stunned.

“You’re right.  This is definitely something to table until we can discuss it properly later.  Besides, you need to turn left here to get to the entrance of the mall.”  The CSI pointed to the slip way that he was talking about.

“Thanks,” Harry murmured turning into the mall parking lot.

“Was there somewhere specific that you wanted to go to first?” Greg asked as he climbed out the SUV and shut the door.

Harry walked round and took Greg’s hand in his intertwining their fingers as they began walking.

Harry pulled Greg into one of his favourite clothing stores within minutes of walking into the mall. Greg took a moment to look around. He was not used to shopping in one of the more upscale clothing stores like this one obviously was. Harry, however, seemed to know his way around.

“Can I help you, sir?” a young blonde sales assistant asked walking up to them.

Harry turned and smiled at her. “Thank you but I have a pretty good idea of what we’re looking for. We may need a basket or someone to help us carry it all to the checkout counter though.”

The blonde, her name tag read Megan, nodded in response. “Of course, I will get you a basket immediately, sir.”

While she went to retrieve a basket, Harry pulled a wine red button up short sleeve shirt off a shelf, held it up in the air for a moment and then held it up against Greg.

“What are you doing, Harry?” the CSI asked his new husband warily.

Harry just shook his head and sighed exasperatedly. “This is meant to be a shopping trip for the both of us. You can’t go home with nothing. Please just indulge me,” Harry cut in seeing that Greg was getting ready to argue with him. “I have more money than I know what to do with in several lifetimes. Let me spoil you a little.”

Greg sighed in surrender, “Alright but don’t go overboard though please?” He watched as his agreement seemed to genuinely make the wizard relaxed and happier.

Things after that became a bit of a blur for Greg. Harry went through the entire store with a critical eye, pulling various things off the shelves or hangers. Several items he held up against himself while several others were held up against the CSI.

Once Harry had gone through what seemed to be the entire shop, he paid for the purchases while making sure that Greg never got a good look at the total. It took the both of them to carry out all of the shopping bags.

“Greg,” Harry said to get his husband’s attention once they were out of the shop.

The young man turned and was surprised to find that Harry was only carrying one bag now. “What happened to the rest of it?” he asked curiously.

“The bag is charmed. It’s a lot larger inside than it looks on the outside. There is also a notice me not charm on it so that muggles won’t notice several large shopping bags fitting into one small one. Each bag that goes inside it is magically sealed so that nothing falls out of the various bags or so that things don’t get damaged,” Harry explained.

Greg put his bags inside the enchanted bag as well and followed Harry into the next shop.

The CSI had heard the term shopping like a demon before but he had never seen it in practice. He had also stereotypically thought that it was something that applied to women only but over the next few hours Harry proved just how wrong he had been.

They stopped briefly for lunch at McDonalds in the food court before they were off again. Harry bought nearly everything. There were clothes, accessories, toiletries, groceries, a couple of books and even some new pillows for the living room sofas.

Another thing that Greg had not thought possible was that a person could spend the whole day shopping at the mall but once again his new husband proved just how incorrect his thinking had been.

When they finally made it home a little after four, the couple were exhausted.

“Welcome home, Master Harry and Master Greg,” Dobby greeted them as they came in the front door.

Greg opened his mouth to correct the house elf but Harry cut in before he got a word out. “Don’t even try. I’ve had Dobby for years and he still calls me Master Harry. It’s about as informal as you are going to get.”

“Dobby bes taking that and unpacks,” the little elf muttered taking the enchanted bag from Harry.

“While Dobby is unpacking, I’m going to make us a light, early dinner. I think we’re both tired and don’t want anything to hectic, yeah?” Harry threw over his shoulder on the way to the kitchen.

“Sure,” Greg replied following him to the kitchen. “Just let me know what I can help with.”

“I was thinking some bacon, eggs and toast. Quick and easy.”

“Sounds good.”

Harry pointed to a cupboard on Greg’s left. “Would you hand me two frying pans from there please?”

Task completed, Greg found the bread and took the toaster out of the cupboard so long.

“So don’t take this the wrong way but are you a bit of a shopaholic?” the CSI couldn’t resist asking.

Harry chuckled warmly. “No, no worries there.” He seemed to be having a bit of an internal debate before he spoke again, this time slower and softer. “When my parents were killed, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. They hated magic. They tried beating it out of me, they starved me and until Hogwarts, I had never received anything that was bought specifically for me. All of my clothes were my cousin Dudley’s hand down which never fit. With the claiming of my titles and inheritance, came a lot of money. Much more than what I could spend in several lifetimes. So occasionally I buy myself new clothes, some things to make my home comfy and I also like being able to spend my money on those that I care about.”

The whole time Harry had had his back to Greg as he spoke. The CSI didn’t push Harry for any details. In his job, he had unfortunately seen such cases before, and knew by now not to ask for more details than what was being offered unless absolutely necessary. It did explain some things that he had noticed though.

“I’m sorry that that is the kind of childhood that he had. Nobody deserves that. I wouldn’t mind the sporadic shopping trip here and there though,” Greg offered.

The tension in Harry’s shoulders relaxed and Greg knew that he’d made the right call.

“Food’s ready.”

Halfway through eating Harry suddenly remembered their earlier conversation. “We were going to discuss the fact that you can feel it when I do magic.”

Greg nodded with a mouth full of bacon and toast.

“I want to try something,” Harry suggested. Greg swallowed before replying, “Sure.”

Harry flicked a finger towards the candlesticks sitting on a shelf against the wall. Little flames sprang up on all the wicks immediately.

“I definitely felt that. It’s the same as earlier. I feel safe and warm,” Greg informed him without prompting. He noticed that Harry looked just as shocked as he had earlier the first time Greg had told him about it. “What? What is it?”

“I’ve read about this…” Harry started slowly. “It’s very rare. It’s said that it only happens between people that are highly compatible. You don’t get soul mates but it’s as near to soul mates that you can get in our world.”

His explanation left Greg speechless. As close as one could get to a soul mate in the real world.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything thing,” the wizard apologized.

“NO,” Greg exclaimed. “It’s just a lot to process. That we’re so compatible that your magic _likes_ me, and we just stumbled upon each other entirely by accident.”

Harry had to concede that point. “It does seem strange but I am glad that however it happened, I found you.” He noticed the intense look that Greg was giving him. “What?”

Greg suddenly felt the incredible urge to crawl onto Harry’s lap and after a second decided _why the hell not?_

The raven haired man was not prepared for his husband to go from sitting on the chair beside him to suddenly straddling his thighs.

Greg leaned forward and nipped at Harry’s jaw while sliding his fingers through the messy black hair. Harry’s hands fisted in the back of his T-shirt bringing him into closer contact. “Greg,” he groaned out as the young man wiggled to make himself more comfortable in his husband’s lap.

“Sshh…” Greg whispered placing his finger over Harry’s lips before replacing it with his own lips to silence the other man. While Harry was distracted with kissing him, he slowly slid his hand down the raven head’s chest between them until he reached the zipper on Harry’s pants.

Harry pulled away to stare straight into Greg’s eyes while the CSI teasingly slid the zipper down. It was ridiculous how quickly they could get each other worked up.

Greg slid his hand into Harry’s jeans and cupped him, still staring into green eyes that had darkened with arousal. With an almost growl, Harry grabbed him in a bruising kiss. Between one moment and the next all of their clothes disappeared but Harry didn’t stop kissing him. Greg felt fingers run down his spine and over his ass.

He felt the increasingly familiar feeling of Harry’s magic and then he was suddenly loose and lubed up without having his husband physically touch him.

“Impatient are we?” he sniggered but it turned into a moan as he felt Harry manhandling him until he was perfectly lined up and in one smooth glide, buried to the hilt. “Fuck, that feels good.”

Harry’s hands settled on his waist. “Hold on,” he breathed and then everything merged into a mixture of groans, moans and lightening sensations. It was hard and fast but apparently just what they needed. Neither really cared that it didn’t last all that long.

They were still panting and trying to catch their breath when Harry transported them from the chair to their bed in the blink of an eye.

Greg rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. “That was fan-fucking-tastic.”

Harry snorted but didn’t disagree. A moment later they were both clean and free of sticky bodily fluids. Greg turned to lay his head on Harry’s chest throwing an arm and a leg over him as well. “Your magic is awesome and so handy,” Greg muttered.

The raven head just wrapped his arms around his lover and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight Greg.”

“Mmm.. night.”

~XOX~

It was decided that they would be spending the next day and most of Friday in bed. They were in fact newlyweds – even if they were more than a little unorthodox. Time passed in a blur of sex, talking, sex, food, sex, bathroom and more sex. Both could now understand why so many people teased about a honeymoon phase. It was almost as if they were physically incapable of keeping their hands to themselves for longer than ten minutes when in the same room. But they were just married and it was a perfectly good way to get to know each other… Sort of.

~XOX~

“Stop teasing me and just fuck me already.”

“You mean like this?”

“Ah… fuck…yes…”

~XOX~

“Stop laughing. It was completely not my fault. She’s the one that came up with the idea and did all the research.”

“And you just went along with it thinking it was a great idea?”

“When Hermione told you that she had an idea, you generally did as she told you.”

~XOX~

“Shhh… I’ve got you.”

“Oh… you feel so good… there… right there.”

“Like this?”

“Ahhh… _yes_.”

~XOX~

“Some cases just hit me harder than others.”

“I think that applies to all of us. When you stop caring, I think it’s time you get out.”

“Caring doesn’t make it any easier when you see their faces when you close your eyes though.”

~XOX~

“I’m thinking pancakes. With chocolate chips… maybe some caramel or syrup.”

“Now I’m craving pancakes too.”

“Well then, let’s go make us some pancakes.”

~XOX~

“You know there was this one time when I was in college and I had the most brilliant idea.”

“I can already hear the _‘but’_ coming in.”

“Hey… there is a but though you’re right. _But_ I hadn’t considered the reaction of the guys on the floor below us…”

~XOX~

Friday evening it was unfortunately time for Greg to go back to work. Harry, the lucky bugger, only went to work on Monday, so he got two more days to lounge around in bed if he so chose to.

The CSI stood in the living room giving himself one final pat down before he left for the night shift. “Food… gun… badge… kit… water… car keys… lab ID… jacket,” he muttered under his breath as he counted off all the items he had with him.

“You all sorted?” Harry asked humorously after watching him go through his check list.

Greg nodded. “I think so.”

“I’ll walk you to your car then,” Harry offered. Greg didn’t bother pointing out that his car was sitting in the garage and was only a couple of feet away.

Everything got piled onto the back seat before Greg turned to Harry again. The wizard gave him a cheeky smile closed the gap between them, put his hands behind Greg’s neck and pulled him into a kiss – one that was definitely not the two second kind.

Several moments later, they separated and the CSI had a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

“Have a good evening at work babe,” Harry offered his tone full of mischief.

Greg, however, could give just as good as he got. “Does this make you the wife in this relationship?” he responded in kind.

Harry laughed. “In all seriousness though. I hope you have a good shift.”

“Thanks.”

Greg stole one last kiss before climbing into the car and starting it. While he was driving, he glanced down at his left hand. He and Harry had agreed that they weren’t ready for the rest of the world to be butting into their new relationship, so he had taken his wedding ring off and was now wearing it on a chain around his neck instead.

The last few days were not something that he could have predicted happening in a million years but all the same he found himself glad that they had. It felt like a new beginning, a fresh start on life and he was going to embrace it with open arms.


End file.
